


Steve !

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, IronShield - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Stony - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [CRACK!FIC] [Stony] « Steve avait gardé ses habitudes des années 40 : il ne jurait que par un bon vieux crayon et une bonne vieille feuille de papier. Tony faisait absolument tout le contraire, prétendant avoir "évolué avec la technologie". »<br/>Parodie d'une pub célèbre, à vous de trouver laquelle xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve !

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement... (sont méchants chez Marvel, ils n'ont même pas voulu m'offrir Steve :p)
> 
> On va jouer à un petit jeu, si ça vous tente : retrouver la pub que je viens de parodier :) Réponse dans les notes de fin x)
> 
> Suggestions de musique : « Erase This » & « End Of The Dream » d'Evanescence.

Steve avait gardé ses habitudes des années 40 : il ne jurait que par un bon vieux crayon et une bonne vieille feuille de papier. Tony faisait absolument tout le contraire, prétendant avoir « évolué avec la technologie » : son seul outil se résumait à une tablette tactile, « parce que le nouveau StarkPad Air vaut 100 fois mieux qu'un vulgaire bout de papier ». C'était là le principal désaccord entre Captain America et son petit ami Iron Man.

 

Lorsque le blond attrapait un crayon à papier et son carnet de dessins, le brun toussotait, faisant lever la tête de son compagnon.

\- Steve ! Tu sais qu'il y a une application sur ton StarkPad qui te permet de dessiner ?

Alors Steve soupirait, mais préférait ne pas répondre.

 

Lorsque le soldat avait le nez plongé dans un livre, l'ingénieur lui massait soudainement les épaules pour lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité.

\- Steve... faisait alors Tony sur un ton de reproche, dis-moi pourquoi j'ai pris le temps de t'installer une bibliothèque numérique entière sur l'application e-book si tu préfères toujours lire de vrais livres ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me télécharger tous ces livres, répondait alors le concerné en tentant de garder son calme, puisque tu ne m'as pas laissé exprimer mon avis avant de te mettre cette idée dans la tête.

La conversation n'allait généralement pas plus loin, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de créer une grosse dispute à partir d'un sujet aussi futile.

 

Lorsque Captain America griffonait une rapide liste de course sur un bout de papier, Iron Man débarquait devant lui sans prévenir.

\- Steve ! Tu as un mémo sur ton StarkPhone qui permet de noter ce genre de choses !

Le blond levait alors les yeux au ciel et prétextait l'excuse d'une course urgente pour échapper au débat.

 

Lorsque Steve se détendait en faisant des mots croisés, Tony lui collait sa tablette sous le nez pour lui montrer la version numérique de son passe-temps.

\- Steve, peut-être qu'un jour tu feras au moins le petit effort de jouer sur un autre support, quelque chose de plus moderne... Et si tu testais le jeu Candy Crush ?

 

Sauf qu'un jour, Tony se retrouva dans une situation délicate.

Point de bataille contre un mortel ennemi. Non.

Il n'y avait plus de papier toilette.

\- Steve ? s'exclama-t-il avec hésitation.

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, avant que la voix de son petit ami ne s'élève.

\- Un problème, Tony ?

\- Oui : j'ai une panne de papier toilette.

Il entendit un bruissement de l'autre côté de la porte.

Juste après, le StarkPad du blond se glissa sous la porte. Avec, sur l'écran, l'image d'un rouleau de papier toilette.

Tony entendit un ricanement sortir de la bouche du Captain Farceur, puis des pas s'éloignant.

\- Steve ? Steve ! cria-t-il.

Trop tard. Il était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez reconnu la fameuse pub pour le papier toilette le Trèfle, alors vous avez gagné une énorme médaille en chocolat ! :D  
> Des mois que cette idée me trottait dans la tête ! Elle a finalement prit vie... pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? x)
> 
> Je sais, mon Tony est plutôt chiant avec ses applications. XD Heureusement, Steve s'est vengé de la meilleure façon qui soit. Je l'imagine d'ailleurs très bien s'éloigner en rigolant comme un cachalot, une tête de troll dessiné des réseaux sociaux à la place de son visage.:p
> 
> Dédicace spéciale à Florian, mon frère, pour son aide, et à Claire B, une amie du lycée, qui a insinué on ne sait comment cette idée dans mon esprit. x)


End file.
